


[podfic] Messenger

by MirandaTam, reena_jenkins



Series: Jedi Shmi AU [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Bounty Hunters, Clones, Gen, ITPE 2017, Kamino, Mandalorian Culture, Podfic, Tatooine Slave Culture, clone culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaTam/pseuds/MirandaTam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: The kaminoans are strange, and everyone knows that they and Mr. Fett are hiding something, no matter how nice they’d all been in getting them off Tatooine.So now, apparently, it’s Beru’s job to find out what’s actually going on here.Beru Whitesun grows up on Kamino, surrounded by storms made of water, not sand.





	[podfic] Messenger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forzandopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Messenger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397518) by [MirandaTam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaTam/pseuds/MirandaTam). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Bounty Hunters, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Tatooine Slave Culture, Clone Culture, Mandalorian Culture, Kamino, Clones, ITPE 2017

 **Length:**  01:06:09  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [**an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(SW\)%20_Messenger_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as **[a podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0362.zip)**  compiled by [](http://twitter.com/bessyboo)[](http://twitter.com/bessyboo) **bessyboo**


End file.
